Prior art planar display assemblies, such as mirror assemblies, offer preassembled mirror assemblies with or without a frame. Separate frames and mirror panes are also offered, which require a user to assemble the mirror to the frame, often utilizing various tools. Hardware is installed to mount the frame of a framed mirror assembly to an upright support surface. For unframed mirror assemblies, the hardware is installed to the mirror pane.